As Time Goes By
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Moments involving Spinelli and Maxie.
1. Alpha

SpinMax! Okay, I was gonna keep my fingers out of it, but there's just not enough out there! I know I'm not the only one freaking out over this week's episodes. V-Day? Monday's kissy-kiss? I can't wait!   
So this is for lj's 1sentence community.

If you're one of those people who goes ballistic over proper English, run while you can. I found it impossible to do this correctly, so there's lots of run-ons. Also, in case you get confused, no prompts have anything to do with each other.

_**As Time Goes By **_

* * *

01. Comfort  
There's no remedy for this kind of ache, but at least they can take comfort in each other. 

02. Kiss  
Maxie's got more experience, hands down, but Spinelli's definitely making up for ineptitude with pure enthusiasm.

03. Soft.  
She's like some spiky ball of doom to the outside world, but Spinelli marvels at how soft and unguarded she is when they're alone.

04. Pain.  
It's their first fight and Spinelli's heart is stuttering and wrenching about in an attempt to understand where things went wrong.

05. Potatoes  
During his first dinner with the family, Mac stares him down over a plate of meat and potatoes, and Spinelli figures he should just be thankful he didn't get a fork in the eye.

06. Rain.  
Maxie whines and complains about her hair tangling and make-up running, but when Spinelli pulls her out into the rain and twirls her around, she laughs and laughs.

07. Chocolate  
Stone Cold assures him that the clichés always come through, but Spinelli can't help feeling that she deserves more than some heart-shaped box filled with chocolate.

08. Happiness  
Lulu can't believe it, she honestly can't, but there's no denying the absolute happiness on their faces.

09. Telephone  
When Jason comes down the next morning, Spinelli is still waiting by the phone, and the older man doesn't have the heart to tell him she won't be calling.

10. Ears  
"The-the Maxiliscous One and I have come to an understanding!" Spinelli tries to explain, but Lulu covers her ears and won't hear it.

11. Name  
She leans forward and whispers in his ear _I'm not so bad now, am I_ and he vows to start thinking of a new name for her as soon as his brain starts working again.

12. Sensual  
Spinelli likes to do little things, like brush her hair and kiss her palms, and Maxie finds it incredibly sensual.

13. Death  
It was death that brought them together, and it doesn't take long for Spinelli to decide that death will be the only thing that can tear them apart.

14. Sex  
It takes them a surprisingly long while to get to the sex, but that's how Maxie knows this time is going to be different.

15. Touch  
He doesn't notice the almost cautious distance between them until he realizes how much he wants to touch her.

16. Weakness  
Spinelli never knew he had such a weakness for miniskirts until Maxie wore that little black number and his resolve crumpled away.

17. Tears  
Maxie always thought it was silly when she saw people crying out of happiness but it's a nice change of pace, and Spinelli just looks so damn pleased with himself.

18. Speed  
He tries to think of it logically, of how far they've gone over the short unit of time they've been together, and finds that when it comes to Maxie, mathematics don't even apply.

19. Wind  
Lulu calls her "hurricane Maxie" but Spinelli starts to think of her as a refreshing breeze.

20. Freedom  
Spinelli takes the term freedom of speech to heart pretty much everyday, but he keeps it in mind particularly when he stands on a table at Kelly's and tells anyone who'll listen that _I love Maxie Jones_.

21. Life  
Over the years, Maxie Jones had learned exactly how precious and easily lost life is, and she plans to help Spinelli discover the multitude of ways it can be enjoyed.

22. Jealousy  
"Oh, I get it," Maxie laughs when Spinelli confronts her about her night out with some boy, "you're jealous!"

23. Hands  
Suddenly there's gunshots and screaming and the only thing Spinelli can think of is holding onto Maxie.

24. Taste  
"Well, I guess there's no accounting for taste," Logan sneered when he saw them together for the first time.

25. Devotion  
He's always been a romantic at heart, but he can't seem to find any words in his extensive vocabulary that quite describe his feelings for her.

26. Forever  
Milo is the one who points out the fact that forever is a long time, but Spinelli just fingers the vows in his pocket and can't think of a better way to spend eternity.

27. Blood  
It's just a little nick with barely a welter of blood, but he howls and moans until she rolls her eyes and coos over the injury.

28. Sickness  
Dr. Julian is trying to be comforting about the whole thing, but Spinelli has been sick to his stomach, just sick, since he first saw The Bad Blonde One looking so helpless in a hospital bed.

29. Melody  
Spinelli has to admit he's impressed when he tries to show off his Dance Dance Revolution skills and Maxie beats him four-to-one.

30. Star  
A shooting star streaked across the background, but Spinelli buries himself in Maxie and can't possibly imagine what else he could wish for.

31. Home  
"This is the Jackal—_and Maxie _, sorry we're not home at the moment, please leave a message-_-after the beep, duh_!"

32. Confusion  
"Spinelli?" Mac asks, and the confusion in his voice tells Maxie that he just doesn't get it.

33. Fear  
She's got this nagging fear that soon he'll realize just how wonderful he is, and then she'll be alone again.

34. Lightning/Thunder  
Spinelli knows she's taken a liking to him when the storm knocks out the power at Kelly's and Maxie doesn't mention his manly scream.

35. Bonds  
Spinelli knows he and Maxie are a mix-and-match sort of couple, but it's like there's some force in the universe keeping them together.

36. Market  
When the guy, buff and handsome, approaches Maxie there's a second where Spinelli feels his heart drop, but Maxie just pushes the Neanderthal away with a disgusted look and tells him flatly that she's not on the market.

37. Technology.  
The Jackal cannot even begin to describe his happiness when he can finally change the status on his online profile from "single" to "happily taken".

38. Gift  
"Look at daddy," Spinelli sings, dancing the little stuffed monkey around on his wife's shoulder, trying to get their beautiful bundle of joy and wonder to giggle.

39. Smile  
She's got those skinny designer jeans, fashionista tops, and glamorous accessories, but Spinelli thinks she just looks best when she's smiling.

40. Innocence  
"Oh right, like I couldn't possibly have kissed you because I actually like you." Maxie snarls, angry at Spinelli's disbelief.

41. Completion  
When they finish their job, their quest for justice, their mission to discover the truth, Spinelli realizes with a painful jolt that Maxie no longer has a reason to spend time with him.

42. Clouds  
"It's a cloudy day for the Jackal," Spinelli sighs, which means Maxie is mad at him.

43. Sky  
The sky is dark and the streetlamps dim, but he swears she's smiling so brightly it lights up the night.

44. Heaven  
The latest mob war is over, Jason has Jake, Lulu is happy, and Maxie Jones recently gave him a look filled with –dare he hope?—affection.

45. Hell  
Then one day his Minxy Maxie is in the hospital, _her bp is falling and we're sorry there's nothing else we can do but wait_, and suddenly he knows what hell must feel like.

46. Sun  
The sun filters through the blinds and lights up the pink room, and it casts such a beautiful glow on Maxie's face that he can't admit the night before was a mistake.

47. Moon  
"It's because of the full moon." Spinelli tries to explain to himself, crazy over trying to understand what could have possibly made him think it was a good idea to kiss Maxie.

48. Waves.  
The waves of terror that sweep over him when she presses a hand to her chest and winces leaves him shaking and scared for days.

49. Hair  
Spinelli's hair has always been a large part of his jackalhood, but he becomes really proud of it when Maxie tells him, honestly, that she's starting to like it.

50. Supernova  
Nothing was going perfect, but it was alright, okay, consistent, until Maxie Jones decided what she wanted and blew his whole world apart.


	2. Epsilon

**_As Time Goes By_**  
Spinelli/Maxie  
Chapter 2  
Theme Set: Epsilon

So I jumped from the first set to the last, but whatever. It's not like you have to do them in order.  
The last set was more Spinelli centered, and this one is more Maxie centered. I'm thinking the next one will be more "other people" centered….

Everybody's in a Spixie mood, right? So many good scenes lately! Also, if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can change them. Aside from the obvious run-on sentences, that is. Especially spelling. This is un-betaed, and I'm not good at spotting mistakes myself.

* * *

#01. Motion  
They sneer and glare and trade insults, but really they're just going through the motions.

#02. Cool  
He slicks back his hair and wears a leather jacket—that's definitely Jason's—and he's just trying so hard to be cool that she can't keep herself from laughing.

#03. Young  
They're young and more naïve then they'd like to admit, but what right does anyone have to say they can't be in love?

#04. Last  
Maxie's got this hope, this undeniable want, that Spinelli will be the last man she ever gives her heart to.

#05. Wrong  
She's done a lot of wrong things in her life, too many to count, but this, with him, is not one of them.

#06. Gentle  
She doesn't mean to fall in love but, well, he's just so gentle with her, in spite of knowing what awful thing's she's done.

#07. One  
Maxie locks herself in her room and doesn't plan on ever coming out, not when the one person she wants won't look at her twice.

#08. Thousand  
There's a thousand reasons why this shouldn't work out, and Maxie intends to ignore every last one.

#09. King  
"King me." She chirps, and she can tell by the look on his face that he had no idea she was an expert at checkers.

#10. Learn  
Maxie's made plenty of mistakes to learn from, and this time she's going to try extra hard to not screw up.

#11. Blur  
It all happened so fast-one minute she's kissing him to save their stakeout and the next she's doing it because she just really wants to.

#12. Wait  
Maxie just can't wait to see the look on Lulu's face when she finds out The Jackal has an affection for The Bad Blonde One.

#13. Change  
He's nervous and goofy and so damn weird, but she wouldn't change him for the world.

#14. Command  
Mac demands that she stay away from Morgan's little helper, but Maxie hates doing what she's told.

#15. Hold  
Sometimes it's too much, just too much, and she just wants him to hold her.

#16. Need  
She needs to believe that when Spinelli hold her close, he has no doubts in his mind.

#17. Vision  
Maxie imagines how ridiculous the two of them would look in a chapel, Spinelli in a pressed tux with brushed hair and her in something fancy and not white, and thinks that she'd like it very much, as odd as it might seem.

#18. Attention  
These days Maxie's not acting out for anyone's attention but his.

#19. Soul  
Maxie dreams that in the next life she'll have all of them-Jesse, Georgie, Cooper, and Spinelli, because she's just selfish like that.

#20. Picture  
On his bedside table, in his pink room, he's got a framed photo of the two of them, and that means more to her than anyone will ever know.

#21. Fool  
Maxie wonders who he thinks he's fooling by pretending he doesn't like her.

#22. Mad  
The one thing that really, really ticks her off is the fact that she had to put up with so much crap in her life before she finally got something good.

#23. Child  
If they ever have a child, a hope that Maxie locks deep and far inside of herself, she wants it to be just like him.

#24. Now  
The Maxie that she is now is different than any Maxie before, if only because she fell in love with a total nerd.

#25. Shadow  
She cuddles close to him on the way back to the penthouse, and she's still too proud to tell him she's afraid of the shadows.

#26. Goodbye  
It's not fair, it's just not fair, that everybody always ends up leaving her.

#27. Hide  
Maxie doesn't know how much longer she can hide the fact that t she, quite honestly, it starting to like that freak.

#28. Fortune  
She's never been the most fortunate person in the world, but things have definitely been looking up since they got together.

#29. Safe  
Sometimes she wakes up and the sheets are too tight, suffocating and strangling her, and she doesn't feel safe until he puts his arm around her.

#30. Ghost  
On the days when all she can see is B.J.s face, Jesse's blood, Georgie's hair against the snow, Coop's limp arms, she's only comforted by the fact that he's still with her.

#31. Book  
Maxie doesn't think she'll ever know half the stuff he's saying, even if someone wrote a book on the subject of The Jackal.

#32. Eye  
"I love you." Spinelli says, and even though he's looking her straight in the eye, she can't seem to believe it.

#33. Never  
"I never thought I'd end up with someone like you." She admits one night, and maybe that sounds harsh, but he just chuckles against her neck.

#34. Sing  
Maxie closes her eyes and just listens in awe because, wow, Spinelli can sing.

#35. Sudden  
Out of the blue, Spinelli looks at her in that way that she never imagined he would, and she has to admit she likes it.

#36. Stop  
Maxie wants Spinelli to be the one who finally stops her from self-destructing.

#37. Time  
"All this free time…" she says coyly, dancing her fingers over his shoulders, "whatever should we do to occupy ourselves?"

#38. Wash  
Maxie prays that the day Spinelli decides to just wash his hands of her and her baggage will never come.

#39. Torn  
She knows he can see the torn wrapping paper from Coop's last gift to her, but he makes no comment, and for that she's thankful.

#40. History  
Who cares about their shaky history when they've got a whole future to look forward to?

#41. Power  
"All systems go!" Spinelli crows as the machines flash their lights, and Maxie rewards his achievement with a kiss.

#42. Bother  
He stutters out an apology, and she wonders if he honestly thinks it bothers her that he makes a sweet gesture like s visiting her at work.

#43.God  
If there is a God, and Maxie really doesn't know what she thinks on the subject, he must be a pretty patient guy to keep giving her so many chances.

#44. Wall  
Spinelli might be clumsy and awkward, but he's scaled the walls she put around herself with astonishing ease.

#45. Naked  
No matter how many times he sees her naked, he always blushes like a virgin.

#46. Drive  
Spinelli's problem, she decides, is that he doesn't have enough ambition in life, so she plans to give him all the incentive he needs.

#47. Harm  
Maxie's usually more of a schemer than a fighter, but if anyone messes with Spinelli she's going to make them pay.

#48. Precious  
Maxie thinks about the things, people, that she's had and lost and knows that all the time she has with him is precious.

#49. Hunger  
Maxie doesn't even like barbecue chips, but after their first kiss she finds herself with a strange craving for them.

#50. Believe  
Maxie doesn't believe they'll be together forever, she doesn't think things ever work that way anymore, but she is a firm believer in enjoying what you have while you have it.


	3. Beta

Whoopsie dasey. I've been distracted playing Fire Emblem (hey, I'm almost done with RD!) and I forgot to post this.

This set didn't come out very good…I tried to focus on Spixie through other people. Blah. But hey, be excited, Spixie has been having such great scenes. And also, some of these prompts were taken very, very abstractly. Also, not beta-ed, so please point out mistakes aside from the run-ons, especially spelling. 

* * *

01. Walking  
Spinelli kissing anyone was not the first thing Sonny wanted to catch sight of when he entered the coffee shop.

02. Waltz  
They didn't get a chance to dance at the last ball, not that they wanted to, but this time Spinelli definitely plans on asking her out on the floor.

03. Wishes  
"I wish someone would look at me like that." Sam muses aloud when she sees the way Spinelli's eyes follow Maxie's every move.

04. Wonder  
"I'm impressed, Mr. Spinelli." Kate congratulates him while she waits for Sonny, one hand on her hip and the other clutching a purse that probably cost more than his laptop ten times, " She's a very fashionable young lady."

05. Worry  
"Maxie's pretty intense, aren't you worried about Spinelli?" Robin asks Jason, and laughs at the expression on his face that indicated yes, he was.

06. Whimsy  
"Oh, come on," Milo throws his hands in the air and stares at the lipstick mark on Spinelli's cheek in disbelief," Do you have some kind of brainwashing trick?"

07. Waste/Wasteland  
In the constant darkness of her mind, Jolene occasionally heard Mr. Jackal, and over the months she'd become acquainted with the idea of this woman he confided to her about.

08. Whiskey and rum  
When Spinelli comes in and asks for the strong stuff, whiskey and rum, Coleman thinks _yeah, right_, but then he drains it in one gulp and Coleman knows there must be a girl involved.

09. War  
It's a good thing they're not working for the bad guys, because Port Charles wouldn't stand a chance.

10. Weddings  
"Is that the Mrs. Jackal?" Morgan asks Jax about the pretty little blonde sitting close to Spinelli.

11. Birthday  
Even Frisco can admit it's bad when you finally come home to celebrate your daughter's birthday and her new fiancé has no idea who you are.

12. Blessing  
"Take care of my daughter or else." Mac grunts, and Spinelli figures that's all the blessing he's going to get.

13. Bias  
Spinelli knows he's got his work cut out for him if he ever wants Mac's approval, considering he works for Jason Morgan and Maxie's last three loves were cops. 

14. Burning  
"I've got this burning feeling that you're not telling me something." Sam remarks dryly when she catches sight of the baggy undershirt beneath Maxie's blouse.

15. Breathing  
Ian shook his head at the chart in his hands, telling Maxie, "He's lucky to even be breathing."

16. Breaking  
"Were you breaking and entering?" Lucky demands when he catches Spinelli stumbling out of the Scorpio house, but then a ruffled Maxie appears in the doorway behind him.

17. Belief  
Daniel narrows his eyes and snarls when Sam McCall, who didn't have time to sign one freaking autograph, sits and has lunch with those two freaks.

18. Balloon  
Dillon stumbled into the wrong storage closet while looking for his mom and things quickly ballooned out of control.

19. Balcony  
Jax backed away from the balcony as quietly as he could when he saw the odd couple occupying it.

20. Bane  
Leyla sees Dr. Scorpio's cousin and it makes her _so_ angry, because there's no way that wretched little blonde who broke her necklace deserves to be as happy as she looks.

21. Quiet  
Jason comes into the penthouse half-past midnight and he almost doesn't notice them, cuddled close and quiet on the couch.

22. Quirks  
Marianna's people reading skills don't extend much farther than their coffee of choice, but in the week she's been working at Kelly's she's pretty much come to the conclusion that they belong together.

23. Question  
The way Spinelli glared at him, you'd think Johnny had been flirting with Maxie instead of just asking for the time.

24. Quarrel  
Jason's pretty sure he never agreed to let Maxie tag along, but she shows up with Spinelli anyway, and he knows better than to try and reason with a woman like that.

25. Quitting  
"Quit it!" Jerry hissed to the two interlopers, watching in satisfaction as the lanky young man pulled the small blonde away. "You keep your noses out of this _or else_."

26. Jump  
Maxie says _jump_, Spinelli says _how high_ and flails around like an idiot.

27. Jester  
Leo likes Maxie, she's a cool kid, but that guy who follows her around when she's volunteering is just plain weird.

28. Jousting  
Spinelli thought Mac's subtle threats were creepy, but he really gets freaked out when Bobby pats his shoulder and tells him in a low tone," You better be careful with that heart."

29. Jewel  
"Good luck turning him into a fashionable accessory." Diane chuckles when she breezes past Maxie to get a latte.

30. Just  
Cruz just rolls his eyes when he spots Maxie hanging out near that little mobster being held for questioning.

31. Smirk  
Spinelli never realized how good Kristina was at re-creating her father's smirk until she caught him in the midst of a very Maxie filled daydream.

32. Sorrow  
_Oh, no_, Patrick thinks, because it suddenly hits him that if Spinelli and Maxie ever get married, the weirdo is going to act as his kid's uncle.

33. Stupidity  
Diego's self-confidence got the best of him and he was so distracted keeping the cord around Maxie's neck that he never stood a chance against the laptop smashing into his head.

34. Serenade  
Mike's the mastermind behind the ploy, setting up the microphone and stereo, and he clears the café out so Spinelli can give Maxie a show she'll never forget.

35. Sarcasm  
"So what, you're sleeping with that nerd now?" Logan asks when he wakes up and sees how much time they're spending together, and he's being sarcastic, but the look on her face tells him he couldn't have been more right.

36. Sordid  
It's not like they're having some wicked affair, they're just two kids in love.

37. Soliloquy  
Rolling his eyes, the young man swabbed down the counter, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve having to constantly listen to that weird kid's mutterings about jackals and dangerous blondes.

38. Sojourn  
It hurts Felicia that she can't make her daughter smile anymore, but that young man certainly seems to be doing a good job of it.

39. Share  
Spinelli's got this problem with sharing a little too much, and now Jason knows way more about Maxie than he'd ever care to.

40. Solitary  
"I'm not going to be alone." Maxie assures Robin, " Spinelli's going to be there."

41. Nowhere  
Nadine's gotten used to calling her friend and ending up chatting with Maxie while he rants in the background, but it still makes her giggle every time.

42. Neutral  
"I don't even know what to say." Lucas tells his cousin when he meets her new boyfriend, confused as to how they even happened and not sure he really wanted to know.

43. Nuance  
Sam couldn't miss the change in the way her blonde friend said _Spinelli_, because instead of her previous annoyance she sounded almost…affectionate.

44. Near  
"That's nowhere near right." Claudia scoffs when she saw that freak of Morgan's leaning close to an attractive blonde.

45. Natural  
Nobody had expected it, but they acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

46. Horizon  
His head's in the sky and her feet are planted firmly on the earth, so together they make their own horizon.

47. Valiant  
"The Jackal's my valiant knight in shining tech. gear," Maxie jokes to Sam when asked _why_.

48. Virtuous  
"Oh god." Lulu groaned, covering her ears and turning away from Maxie's naughty grin," Way too much information."

49. Victory  
"Well…" his granny starts, and his breath catches while he watches her stalk circles around Maxie. "…I like this one much more than the last."

50. Defeat

"Your grandmother scares me." Maxie whispered very, very quietly to him when the elderly women went to fetch some lemonade.


	4. Delta

So, aside from the actual themes (the sets, which are alpha, delta, etc.), I usually give myself my own theme as well. The first was Spinelli, the second Maxie, the third others, and…this one started out as unrequited love. However, a few sentences in and I changed my mind. The theme for this is dialogue, which was out of my league. I love dialogue, really. Reading it, not writing it. Fitting into one sentence though, whew! So these are beyond run-on sentences, they're blatantly more than that, and I probably won't be submitting it to 1sentences. But it was really, really fun.

Also! Un-betaed, please point out any mistakes!

* * *

As Time Goes By  
Spinelli/Maxie  
Theme Set: Delta

01. Air  
Oh god, he needs to hold her like he needs to breathe.

02. Apples  
Maxie's lip are bright and red and how can he not look at them and wish for a taste?

03. Beginning  
"I don't think I'm your type." he'd told her, and now she realizes how very wrong he was.

04. Bugs  
Maxie's a glitch in his system, a bug, a virus that's taking his code and mixing it all up.

05. Coffee  
It's one of those times she shows up at Kelly's before he does, there's a cup of coffee just the way he likes it sitting in his spot and all he can think is _this is love_ when she rolls her eyes and tells him to sit down already.

06. Dark  
Maxie won't let him walk her home, so instead he says he's just heading in the same direction and follows her despite her arguments.

#07. Despair  
"Never despair when the Jackal is near!" Spinelli crows, and swoops forward to rescue Maxie from the horrible, evil rain puddle that would no doubt ruin her expensive shoes.

08. Doors  
"Next time," Jason stressed with a surprising amount of blush in his cheeks, pointing firmly at Spinelli, "..put a sock on the door or something."

09. Drink  
"One orange soda..."Spinelli told the waitress and glanced toward the blonde making her way to the bathroom."..and one diet coke, please."

10. Duty  
"Don't do this because of some stupid Jackal-bound duty." Maxie snapped at him. "Do it because you love me."

11.Earth  
"You better not leave me." She threatened him, nails sharp against his shoulders, "not for anyone on this planet."

12. End  
"In the end," Spinelli reminds her, placing a comforting kiss on her cheek. "We've still got each other."

13. Fall  
"I wouldn't call it falling." Spinelli chuckles, Maxie's head under his chin. "It was more like being thrown off a mountain into an endless abyss of love."

14. Fire  
"Stay away from her." Spinelli says heatedly, with a fire and fierceness that surprises him almost as much as it surprises Logan.

15. Flexible  
Licking her lips, Maxie tossed her head back against the pillows and stared up at Spinelli, dazed. "Yoga, huh?"

16. Flying  
"Being Maxie's boyfriend?" Spinelli repeated, pondering on Mike's question. "It's like…being ten thousand feet in the air and suddenly forgetting how to fly."

17. Food  
"Delicious." Maxie purrs, licking every last bit off of Spinelli's fingers.

18. Foot  
"Shoes." Maxie breathed, tearing the wrapping paper off of his birthday gift to her, and smiling widely. "The way to a woman's heart."

19. Grave  
"Take this with you to the grave." Maxie tells him flatly, and isn't it just her luck that the day he finally gets the guts to sleep with her, she's wearing those stupid floral panties instead of something sexy?

20. Green  
"Should've worn green." Maxie laughed, pinching his cheek lightly and then making it better with a kiss, and Spinelli suddenly can't remember what he hated about this holiday.

21. Head  
"I don't know what weird crap goes through that Jackal brain of yours," Maxie said, tugging at his hair, "But if you even think about skipping our date tonight, you'll regret it."

22. Hollow  
"I don't feel that way about you." Spinelli says, and the words are hollow and brittle and completely not true.

23. Honor  
"The Jackal will honor your choice," Spinelli begrudgingly agrees, looking warily at the cheesy film poster, "But next time I get to choice the movie."

24. Hope  
"The Jackal was not expecting that." Spinelli said, breathless from her kiss. "But he was definitely hoping for it."

25. Light  
"The world doesn't revolve around computers." Maxie rolls her eyes and slides a hand slowly over his chest, quirking an eyebrow. "What's it going to take for you to see the light?"

26. Lost  
"We..um…got..lost." Spinelli tries to explain their tardiness to Jason, though his mussed clothes and a stain the color of Maxie's lipstick on his collar suggest otherwise.

27. Metal  
"These puny manmade contraptions cannot contain our love." Spinelli tries to comfort her, and Maxie smiles at him tearfully from the other side of the cell bars.

28. New  
"It's new." Maxie chirps, twirling around in the latest addition to her closet, a slinky black something that makes Spinelli's heart thump.

29. Old  
"That's an old one." Maxie laughs at Spinelli's pick up line, but slides closer to him anyway.

30. Peace  
"Peace." Spinelli scoffs, picking up the remnants of Maxie's tantrum from his apartment floor. "Who needs it?"

31. Poison  
She looks at him with a pained expression, like there's poison in her veins, and the worst part is that Spinelli doesn't even know what he did wrong.

32. Pretty  
"You're more than pretty." Spinelli corrected, pulling Maxie away from the mirror. "You're perfect."

33. Rain  
"I'm not crying." Maxie mutters, and it's raining too hard to tell if she's lying, but Spinelli holds her anyway.

34. Regret  
"No regrets." Spinelli warned her as she pulled him close, and she laughed against his lips.

35. Roses  
"Um…."Spinelli starred in confusion at the roses and their carefully labeled meanings, shrugging at the florist. "One of each?"

36. Secret  
"I've got a secret to tell you." Maxie sings, placing his hand on her stomach.

37. Snakes  
"She sheds her skin." Spinelli murmured as Maxie's dress slid to the floor, wincing at her indignant shriek of _are you calling me a snake_?

38. Snow  
"My feet are freezing." Maxie complains for the hundredth time, and instead of once again pointing out her poor shoe choice, Spinelli turns and sweeps her into his arms.

39. Solid  
"Solid as a brick house!" Spinelli announced, flexing his muscles, and he quickly flinched away from Maxie's annoyed punch.

40. Spring  
Maxie's swamped with work for the new spring line-up and she can't even remember the last time she had time to talk to him, but everyday a fresh flower is waiting for her on her desk.

41. Stable  
"We're in a warm, loving, stable relationship." Maxie told Robin, before laughing out a _yeah, right_.

42. Strange  
"We're strange together." Spinelli observed one day at lunch, grinning warmly at the fashionable young lady across from him. "But good, too."

43. Summer  
"Let's get married in the summer." Maxie suggests one day, and for months all Spinelli can see when he closes his eyes is her hair in the sunshine.

44. Taboo  
The storage room's walls are cluttered and cool under his hands and it all seems very wrong to be doing this, but Maxie is squirming and demanding beneath him and all he can say is _yes maxie_.

45. Ugly  
"You're not ugly." She snaps at him with a large amount of ferocity, surprising him out of his self-pity. "You're just…Spinelli."

46. War  
"All's fair." Spinelli taunted, holding her new designer handbag hostage and demanding a kiss.

47. Water  
Maxie plucked an ice cube out of her mostly empty glass and when she slid it over Spinelli's lips all he could think was _thank god for hot weather_.

48. Welcome  
"Y-You are always welcome in the Jackal's abode.." Spinelli stutters one evening, even though Maxie's things already clutter his new apartment more than his own.

49. Winter  
Winter is hard, just hard, but when he gets the chance to warm Maxie's flushed cheeks with kisses it gets a lot easier.

50. Wood  
"Knock on wood!" Spinelli hissed, alarmed by Maxie's offhand comments about old, boring couples.


	5. Gamma

Whoops. I forgot about this. My bad. But here, last one. It's finished!

On another note, I didn't even bother trying to write correctly for this one. Which is fine, since I'm too lazy to sign up for another theme set at 1sentence. Anyway, un-betaed, please point out any mistakes!

**Theme Set: Gamma**

* * *

1. Ring  
It's not like she needs a ring on her finger to be happy, not really, but it'd still be nice if he'd hurry up and ask.

2. Hero  
Even though her pulse was racing and her hands were shaking and she had just been _this close_ to dying, she still smiled at him flirtatiously and purred, "My hero."

3. Memory  
"We'll always have Port Charles." he said, lamely, and she tried to smile before walking away for good.

4. Box  
"What's in the box?" Jason asked, and then, seeing the sudden flair of red and panic on Spinelli's face, decided he really didn't want to know.

5. Run  
"You need to get out of here, Maxie." Jason hissed as soon as the first shots were fired, but Maxie resolutely grasped Spinelli's arm and made no move to run.

6. Hurricane  
So the penthouse is probably not the best place to be during a storm, but Spinelli is there and that makes her feel a thousand times safer than the solid walls of her house.

7. Wings  
"Um…these..ummm." Spinelli cleared his throat several times, a red so fierce on his face that he would have blended right into the tomatoes, and gestured to the rows of hygiene products, "which ones have the wings?"

8. Cold  
Maxie brought the sleeves of Spinelli's hoodie, too long and dangling over her hands, to her face and just breathed.

9. Red  
Oh geez, now he can't even think of that color without seeing her soft curves and giddy smile.

10. Drink  
"Two orange sodas." Maxie chirped to the waitress, and that was the closest she'd come to admitting that she craved them now too.

11. Midnight  
So yeah, it's the middle of the night and he should probably be tucked safely away in his regrettably pink room, but Maxie wanted to see him and ,well, it's not like he's going to tell her no.

12. Temptation  
_The Jackal's will is strong_, Spinelli told himself, _the Jackal's will is_--(Maxie twirled happily, hair flowing and dress fitting perfectly)—_no match for such a temptress_.

13. View  
Maxie leaned over the back of the couch to point out something on the laptop screen, and he would have paid attention to what she was saying if he hadn't been distracted by the view.

14. Music  
She laughs and laughs, and it's such an honest laughter that he can't think of ever hearing a better sound in his life.

15. Silk  
Her skin is smooth like silk, smoother, and it feels just like he always imagined it would beneath his fingertips.

16. Cover  
"No Jackal right now." Maxie insists, breath warm and enticing against Spinelli's cheek, "Just you."

17. Promise  
"Promise?" she asked, twining their pinkies together, and he sealed it with a kiss.

18. Dream  
"I'm not daydreaming." Spinelli smiled goofily, mind miles away, " I'm remembering."

19. Candle  
The dinner was burnt and the candle portion of his romantic evening was a pile of wax on the table, but when Spinelli smiled sheepishly at her in his dirty, crumpled suit, Maxie couldn't remember a better night in her life.

20. Talent  
"You're really…good…at that." He pants, and Maxie preens at the compliment from her position above him.

21. Silence  
It was no big deal when Maxie shouted at him or said mean things, but when she looked at him intensely and didn't say a word Spinelli knew he'd done something wrong.

22. Journey  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked, loving the way she threw her head back against the seat and murmured _anywhere_.

23. Fire  
She smiles against his neck, and Spinelli knows that feeling is going to be seared into him forever.

24. Strength  
"Spinelli is a better man than you any day of the week, and he doesn't need a bunch of stupid muscles to prove it!" Maxie declared heatedly to Logan.

25. Mask  
Outside they were Spinelli, _that weird kid_, and Maxie, _that bitch_, but when they were alone it was okay to just be regular old Spinelli and Maxie.

26. Ice  
Normally, the Jackal's clear knowledge of germs would have made him flinch when somebody's fingers dipped into his glass, but when the Maximista's cool digits pressed an ice cube to his lips, he forgot all that.

27. Fall  
"Jump." Spinelli urged Maxie, arms out and face earnest, "I'll catch you."

28. Forgotten  
It's not that she's forgotten her pain and grief and suffering, but when he's around it's just easier to be happy.

29 . Dance  
Maxie doesn't know how to ballroom dance and Spinelli doesn't know how to just let loose, so they make up a whole new dance for when they're together.

30. Body  
"You only love me for my body." Maxie jokes, but inside she knows that if any guy in the world really loves her for herself, it's Spinelli.

31. Sacred  
The first time he really realizes how much he trusts the Maximista is when he hands her his laptop, his trusted mechanical companion, and has no worries.

32. Farewells  
He can't say goodbye, he just absolutely can't, so instead he kisses her while she runs her hands through his hair, and they don't say anything at all.

33. World  
When he puts his hands on her it feels like he's holding the whole world.

34. Formal  
"Oooh." Maxie smirked, tugging at the tie of Spinelli's new suit. "I like it."

35. Fever  
"It's Spring," Maxie announces, finally pulling him out into the real world," and we're young--we're _supposed_ to do something stupid like fall in love."

36. Laugh  
"It's not funny." Spinelli defends himself, but Maxie's giggles are just happy, not cruel or degrading, so he feels more accomplished than embarrassed.

37. Lies  
"We were just talking." Maxie bats her eyelashes innocently, and Jason might have believed her if her hands weren't still under Spinelli's shirt.

38. Forever  
"Forever?" Spinelli asked, sounding so surprised and shocked that Maxie had to giggle. "That's not long enough."

39. Overwhelmed  
Maxie is too loud, too angry, too excited, too over the top—she overwhelms him completely and he wouldn't have it any other way.

40. Whisper  
She whispers things quietly in his ear, the kind of things he never would have thought of himself.

41. Wait  
One day Maxie will see just how perfect he is for her, one day—and he's willing to wait for as long as that takes.

42. Talk  
If _she talks too much_ is the only complaint Jason has about Maxie, Spinelli counts it as a total win – everyone talks too much in Stone Cold's opinion.

43. Search  
To be honest, Spinelli didn't even know he'd been searching for something until he found her.

44. Hope  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Mac sighed, but he couldn't deny the adoration on the young hacker's face when he gazed at Maxie.

45. Eclipse  
Spinelli knows that sometimes her self-destruction eclipsed the Maxie he had come to love, but he never wanted to lose the ability to look past that.

46. Gravity  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm just going to lose myself." Maxie admitted, curled on Spinelli's lap," but you keep me here."

47. Highway  
The car was broken down, help was hours away, night was falling, and judging by the sly expression on Maxie's face, she wanted to pass the time in the same manner as him.

48. Unknown  
What this feeling was, the exhilaration that thrummed though his body when she was in the vicinity, he didn't now, but he never wanted it to stop.

49. Lock  
"Next time, you should lock the door." Jax told them grimly, and Maxie knew neither her nor Spinelli would ever be able to look at him with a straight face again.

50. Breathe  
"I can't breathe." he sighed, inhaling the deep, familiar scent of her. "Not without you."

* * *

In case anyone cares, now that I'm done with this prompt thing, I'm moving onto another. I already signed up for crossover50 at lj, and of course Spixie is my poison of choose. It will probably only be on my lj for a while though, I'm not sure if I'll be posting it here on . I know crossovers aren't everyone's cup of tea .


	6. Guest

So Susan (suerum here on , suerm on lj) wrote a really great 50 sentences set.  And then we traded word lists( as in, I gave her 50 word prompts, and she gave me 50 words prompts), and this is what I came out with…  
As usual, these did not even come out as sentences.  Some of them are more than one, and some are run-ons. And I may have, um…took a little artistic liberty with some of the words. Whoops?  But in my defense, Susan gave really difficult words!  
Of course, if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them!

Prompts

Cacophony

_This is what hell will sound like_, Jason thought firmly, trying to will himself back to sleep over the sudden thumps and peals of laughter from the other room.

Quaff  
"Oh god," Spinelli choked, trying not to gag, and pushed the protein shake back to Maxie quickly. "That is disgusting."

Pomegranate  
Maxie spat into a napkin, while Jason put his down with a grimace, but Spinelli just mumbled happily through his mouthful, "It's the fruit of the Gods!"

Artifice  
A sly smile, a quick wink, a subtle batting of the eyelashes – he recognizes the tricks for what they are, yet falls for them every time.

Recompense  
"I don't even know…" Spinelli started, shifting awkwardly on the hard plastic of the hospital chair, staring at Jason with rapidly wettening eyes. "I don't even know how I'll ever even begin to pay you back for all the things you've done for me."

Santa Fe  
"Sometimes you just need a little faith." He said, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Geriatric  
He hopes that fifty years from now there will still be Maxie, hair pinned and eyes bright, still giving him something to reach for.

Archetype  
Just because Lulu was the Original Blonde One didn't necessarily mean she was his favorite.

Serendipity  
He takes a job for Lorenzo Alcazar because he needs money –what he gets is a whole new life

Sacrificial Lamb  
And so Jason, like a shepherd, unwillingly led his flock.

Nebula  
"He's my…" Maxie said, gesturing wildly, "You know."

Repertoire  
"I'm in big trouble." Spinelli groaned, hands in his hair and eyes on the rip on Jason's jacket. "Leatherworking is not part of the Jackal's repertoire."

The Tempest  
Even after the trauma of the plane crash, Spinelli finds himself thankful—because, really, if he had to pick any two people to be stranded on a desert island with, it would be them.

Antarctica  
_Cold_, Maxie writes him that second week, and between the lines he can read _lonely_.

Carnival  
"Please…"Spinelli pleaded, and behind him Maxie gave her best pout and puppy dog eyes – but it was no use, Jason absolutely refused to go.

Invasion of the Body Snatchers  
"I think there's something wrong with Spin…" Maxie said hesitantly, and they both turned to look at the strangely quiet, stoic young man.

Anachronism (istic)  
"So – you mean- one day, the Maximista and I will--?" Spinelli asked, and he –well, the other him, just smiled knowingly, the age lines around his eyes crinkling.

Cyclone  
"What the hell happened in here?" Jason shouted when he stumbled over the mess in the living room, but, honestly, he already had a pretty good idea.

Dark Matter  
And there was Maxie, building galaxies with her smiles.

Jurisprudence  
"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Spinelli quipped at the evidence sheet Maxie has swiped from Mac's desk, but he quickly shut his mouth after she gave him a pointed look.

Titillation  
"It's—" Spinelli's mouth went dry, his heart quickened, his lips fell open in a gasp of pure delight as he caressed the smooth finish of the new laptop. "It's the best gift the Jackal has ever received."

Tyranny  
"The Maximista rules my heart with an iron fist." Spinelli told the interested women unapologetically.

Inferno  
The first thing Jason notices in the sirens, then the smoke, then, as he gets closer, the sight of the fire billowing over the top of the apartment building – and his chest is suddenly tight and cold.

Prototype  
"So cute!" Maxie laughed over the frayed picture of a baby with the biggest blue eyes ever, and Spinelli braved Jason's glare to mutter something about Stone Cold Version 1.0.

I-pod  
And then one day Spinelli had the most brilliant idea ever – instead of switching between the Jackal playlist, the Maximista playlist, and the Stone Cold playlist, he could just put them all together.

Carpe Diem  
"Hey." Spinelli said, and moved a little closer.

Transcendental  
"Don't you think that—that." Spinelli flailed, stuttering under the two inquisitive blue gazes. "Don't you ever think that the three of us were meant to get together?"

Massage  
It's Maxie's hand on his back, soothing in broad strokes, firm and steady – and he melts.

Parsimony  
"Come on, Spinelli!" Maxie growled with a well aimed jerk of her knee. "Stop hogging the blanket!"

Global Warming  
Spinelli shrugged, embarrassed under Stone Colds' scrutiny and all too aware of the lipstick on his collar, his kiss swollen lips, the extra disarray of his hair. "The Jackal thinks he may have experienced a Global Warming."

Stiletto  
"Which belt do you think goes better with these shoes?" Maxie asked Jason honestly and sighed when he just blinked at her.

Surge Protector  
"Thank the Deities!" Spinelli exclaimed, clutching his laptop to his chest in the now dark apartment.

Angel Falls

"Um, I know it's not Rome, but…" Maxie cut Spinelli off, "—it's perfect!"

Fastidious  
"Oh!" Maxie sighed, tucking the suit back into the bag and matching Jason's glare. "You're so picky!"

Vulnerable  
"Two more guards outside the penthouse." Jason told one of his lackeys, because what had happened at the wedding was just a reminder of how fragile the two other occupants of his home were.

Superficial  
"Don't be stupid." Maxie said, scowling at Spinelli's lack of self-esteem. "I'm like totally shallow; you don't really think I'd get myself a best-friend who wasn't good looking, do you?"

Wednesday  
"Hump day." Maxie whispered suggestively, just to watch him squirm.

Chromosomes

"Think of our children." Spinelli told Coleman, hiccupping. "They'll be smart and beautiful."

Paul Newman  
"Always wished I had his eyes." Spinelli murmured.

Off the beaten path  
"Taking a scenic route?" Maxie suggested, followed by Spinelli's offer of "wandering off the beaten path", but Jason just looked at the unfamiliar road signs and frowned – they were lost.

Craven  
In the night he dreamt of ruling over his cowardice, but in the morning light the courage fled him.

Asparagus  
"But it's good for you." Maximista insisted, her eyes wide and imploring, and Spinelli glared at the tiniest hint of a smirk that formed on Stone Cold's lips.

Manslaughter  
"Manslaughter in the first degree." Says the judge and Spinelli buries his head in Maxie's shoulder, too heartbroken to cry.

Desultory  
"Ugh!" Maxie cried, so suddenly that Spinelli jerked out of his slouch and Jason tensed at his desk, and pointed at the television. "Those shoes totally clash with that dress!"

Quantum Mechanics  
If wishes were raindrops he would have filled the world a long time ago.

Transformer  
"Definitely more than meets the eye." Maxie said up to him breathlessly.

Pantheon  
"Let me worship you." Spinelli murmured, lowering his lips to the warmth of Maxie's neck.

Karaoke  
"No." Jason says firmly, backing out of the penthouse the second he sees the stereo, the microphone, Spinelli's dance moves, the tears that are running down Maxie's face from laughing so hard. "Just no."

Anubis  
"Huh." Maxie said, leaning in for a closer look at the laptop screen. "Well, you're definitely a cuter Jackal than that."

Ill-gotten gains

Killing , revenge, so many people hurt because of him – and yet, looking over at the two giggling youths on his couch, he couldn't' bring himself to push them away.


End file.
